


Sleepless night

by Spaceprincealenko



Series: Shenko fall drabbles [4]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26335558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spaceprincealenko/pseuds/Spaceprincealenko
Relationships: Kaidan Alenko/Female Shepard
Series: Shenko fall drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905505
Kudos: 7





	Sleepless night

Lily watched as Kaidan slept in the chair by her hospital bed, she was having trouble sleeping again. Not that she'd tell anyone, tonight though it wasn't from nightmares it was just simply too cold in her room. It was almost winter and even with the warm pajamas she wore she couldn't help but shiver, she knew if she woke Kaidan up and said she was cold he'd do what he could to help her but he had work and she wasn't about to do that considering how uncomfortable his sleeping arrangements already were. 

Lily snuck out of bed and slid on her slippers to go get some tea hoping that it would warm her up when she bumped into her bedside table alerting Kaidan "What's up?" He asked still half asleep.

"Nothing just uh getting some tea." 

Kaidan nodded and stood up "I'll go get it, get back in bed."

"I can do it, you have work." Kaidan picked her up and set her back on the bed.

"It's fine, I'll be right back."

Lily kicked off her slippers and sighed as she laid back down, she looked over to the now empty chair and saw his hoodie. Lily had never been in the habit of stealing his hoodies, she had her N7 hoodie and wore the hell out of it but now it was practically dust like the rest of her apartment thanks to the reapers. Lily reached over and grabbed the garment, shedding her robe to slip it on. It was the same hoodie she got him when he became a spectre but it was bigger than the one she had, smelled like him too. 

Lily curled up on her side and hugged herself, feeling much warmer than she had earlier. Despite her best efforts her eyes drifted shut and she finally fell asleep. Kaidan came back not long after and found her asleep wrapped in his hoodie, sighing he set her tea down and covered her up with her blankets "If you were cold you should've just said so."

"I'm cold." She mumbled, making him chuckle. 

Kaidan climbed in next to her and held her from behind "Better?"

Lily hummed and turned around burying her face in his chest "Much."


End file.
